dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mister Mxyzptlk (New Earth)
However, when Superboy encountered the adult Mxy after this adventure, he seemed to have no knowledge of their encounter. Mxyzptlk first appeared on the Post-Crisis Earth in Metropolis posing as a dashing young man named Ben Deroy, who convinces Lois Lane to marry him. Superman quickly learns that he's really an imp from the 5th Dimension. The imp agrees to go home, undoing everything he has done magically, if Superman can get him to spell, type, or say his name backwards. He then proceeds to make up a name for himself on a giant typewriter (brought into existence from an advertisement on a billboard), choosing "Mxyzptlk" as he figures it will be nearly impossible for Superman to accomplish. After putting up with Mxy's antics, Superman grabs the giant typewriter where Mxy left it and defiantly said that the imp could never type the name forwards. Mxy used his magic to type the same exact keys — but Superman had rewired the typewriter, so Mxy had to go home. After he was gone, some scientists theorized that he would not be able to return for 90 days. On Mxy's next visit to Metropolis, he revealed that the "rules" to send him back would change each time. This time around, Superman had to get him to paint his face blue, which he eventually was able to do.''The Adventures of Superman'' #441 The next time Mxy stopped by, he found that Superman was missing. He decided to have some fun with Lex Luthor instead, but Luthor double-crosses the imp, teaching him what a lie is in the process. Mxyzptlk later uses his new experience with lying the next time he visits Earth. He decided to force the Flash (Wally West) into an around the world race against Superman, promising to leave only if Superman wins. Flash won the race, and Mxy revealed that secretly that was the real condition for his leaving.''The Adventures of Superman'' #463 Although Mxy exclusively annoys Superman, he have implied to travel to other universes to continue his amusement. As such, Mxy decided he did not have the time to pester Superman, but wanted to give him a hard time anyway. He appears to Luthor, and gave him a lump of "red Kryptonite" which turns Superman into a human. Mxy said it will work so long as Luthor does not tell Superman. Superman enlisted the help of Starman (Will Payton) to steal the rock from Luthor while posing as the Man of Steel. Mxy dropped by to tell Luthor that "Superman" was really Starman before popping back out. The rock was useless to Superman, however, and as Clark Kent he angrily confronts Lex Luthor. Luthor bragged that Mxy gave him the kryptonite, figuring that he can tell Clark and Clark can tell Superman without the "rules" being violated. Unfortunately for Luthor, this breaks the spell, and Superman was restored. Mxy showed up again in Luthor's office, angry that Luthor told. Luthor accused of Mxy of lying about the rules, thinking that Mxy must have "really" meant that if he told anyone the spell would fade. Superman interrupts them before they could piece together the truth, and Mxy gets Superman to punch him out so he can get back to the other dimension. Superman ended up being just as blind to Luthor's secret as Luthor was to his. Mxy's next encounter puts "Lex Luthor II" into his old body and uses his lying ability to torment both Luthor and Superman. Superman managed to defeat him and send him home again.''The Adventures of Superman'' #496 Mxyzptlk's next encounter was minor, occurring during the "Dead Again" event. An enraged Superman becomes convinced that Mxy was responsible for a dead body in his image appearing his old tomb. Mxy turns up to confess that he is not responsible, but given how much turmoil Superman has been under, he won't heap on any more. On his next visit, Mxy tried being "nice" by granting people's wishes — although the results of the wishes are disastrous: a woman who wishes her dough would rise faster results in it flooding out into the street; several people's desire to have a river view apartment cause their building to stand up and walk over to the river; and many, many people all win the lottery all at once. Mxy was distraught when he finds that Lois has broken off her engagement with Clark. He tries to put them back together, resorting to everything he knows how (such as putting Lois in danger, role reversal, a la Super-Lois, or giving them a pet or baby), but they all fail. He told Superman that he never used his wish, so he can wish for Lois to get back together with him. Instead, Superman wishes Mxy would return home.Superman: The Man of Steel'' #56 Mxyzptlk was therefore happy when Clark and Lois got back together. He showed up at the church in both his new, cutesy form and his classic form to wish Superman the best, promising a visit sooner or later. Mxy's next visit was pretty harmless, however. He arrived during a funeral (for McGurk) and having no real understanding of mortal death, thinks the whole thing is rather hilarious. Superman (who was in his blue energy phase at the time) was not amused by Mxy's mocking the subject of death — so Mxy makes fun of Superman's new costume and powers instead. He then decided to learn about death and earn the admiration of the world by recreating Superman's battle with Doomsday only with himself fighting the creature (which is an extra spiney version of the real monster whom Mxy calls "Bada-Bing, Bada-Boomsday"). Unfortunately, the creature is a little too good, and it succeeds in actually killing Mxy. The imp ends up at the desk of the "supreme being," Mike Carlin, the editor for the Superman books at the time, who restores him to life in the comics.''Superman: The Man of Steel'' #75 Mxyzptlk has returned to the New Earth dimension on several occasions after this revival event, but it is presently unclear if it is the same being or someone else merely using the same name. At present, it is not clarified if the present being is the same being who originally plagued Superman or even if it was always the same being in those past occasions. Though there have been some instances to clearly state that at least one instance was not the same being as his powers were completely different from the "true" Mxyzptlk during the Ruin saga. | Powers = * : Mxy is not a nigh-omnipotent. he would get his ass handled by DBZ chars, bugs bunny, and other chars could own his ass without any fatigue. he was even outclassed by SA superman who would get stomped by Goku SSJ3. :* :* :* | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Mxyzptlk's actions are also governed by restrictions that he establishes for himself. If Mxyzptlk decides that he will return to the 5th Dimension if someone convinces him to (for example) spell his name backwards, then he is obligated to comply with the regulation. Once banished, Mxyzptlk must remain in the 5th Dimension for a minimum of ninety days before returning to Earth. When Mxyzptlk is banished, all of the damage he caused would be reversed and any of his spells or magic used on Earth will fade. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The official comic book pronunciation of his name is mix-yez-pittle-lik. * Mxy did not only plague Superman in the DC Universe, but it was hinted at that he was also the character Impossible Man from the Marvel Universe. This was a joke when he is shown in another universe having fun with his four "fantastic" new friends, and that it was "impossible" for him to always remember what he looked like from one universe to the next. | Trivia = * Mister Mxyzptlk is the name he adopts after he introduces himself to Superman and says that his real name would never translate into any Earth language. * Mister Mxyzptlk is sometimes simply known as Mxy. * Mister Mxyzptlk has an irrational compulsion and attachments towards practical jokes and things of a prankish, immature nature. He rarely takes fighting seriously and normally spends his battles goofing off, uninterested in harming or killing his enemies. It has been demonstration that this is an aspect of Mxyzptlk's interaction with a three-dimensional reality such as the Earth-dimension. The more time he spends in the Earth dimension, the more prone he is to engage in puckish behavior. | Wikipedia = Mister Mxyzptlk | Links = }} Category:Imps Category:1987 Character Debuts